


Bone Tired

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Beds, Community: fic_promptly, Detectives, Drama, Exhaustion, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Police Procedural, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo is exhausted and just getting to his bed might be the greatest challenge he’s ever faced.





	Bone Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, He was bone tired and his bed just seemed too far away,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Staggering through the door to his apartment, after hauling himself up three flights of stairs, Ryo stared at the seemingly endless expanse of living room floor leading to the door of his bedroom, knowing there was a similar expanse on the other side. He was bone tired, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse onto his soft, comfy bed and sleep for about a month, but it was so far away.

Instead he simply stood there, just inside the apartment, on legs still trembling from the trek up the stairs, unable to force himself to take another step. The sofa was closer, less than half the distance, but even walking that far felt beyond him. He didn’t think he’d ever been so exhausted in his life. Not even after that marathon bicycle ride he and Dee had done a few months back. Of course he’d tackled that after a full night’s sleep, so he’d been well rested before he and Dee set out…

This was a different kind of exhaustion, the result on getting maybe two hours of sleep in the last four days while trying to track down a serial killer, followed by having to chase the bastard through a maze of back streets and alleys, over a veritable obstacle course of walls, fences, fire escapes… You name it, he felt like he’d climbed it. The assault course at the police academy had been a walk in the park by comparison.

He and Dee had eventually gotten their man, failure hadn’t been an option; they’d sent patrol cars ahead in an effort to block off his escape, but even when they’d finally got him cornered after a twenty minute chase, he hadn’t been willing to give up without a fight, throwing everything he could lay his hands on at them. In the confined space of a blind alley, shooting at him would’ve been too risky, too great a chance of ricochets, so they’d had to do things the old-fashioned way, wrestling him to the ground before cuffing him and frog-marching him back the way they’d come. He’d fought them every step of the way, struggling and kicking, elbowing and head-butting, Ryo and Dee were both black and blue all over, but they’d held on, relieved to finally shove him in the back of a cruiser and make their way back to the precinct to fill in the arrest reports.

Dragging himself back to the present, Ryo propped one shoulder against the door and pulled his shoes off, letting them drop to the floorboards. Heaving a weary sigh, he pushed himself away from his support and forced his shaky legs to move, tottering precariously across the room, willpower and the thought of his bed all that kept him putting one foot in front of the other. He dropped his jacket on the floor as he went, and paused to lean on the wall beside the bedroom door, steadying himself, before fumbling it open and stumbling through. A few more steps and it seemed as if his bed was jumping up to meet him. He toppled face first onto the soft mattress and lay there for a few moments before managing to crawl the rest of the way on and roll over onto his back. He knew he should probably get undressed, he’d be more comfortable that way, but that would require moving and he simply didn’t have any energy left. For now it was enough that he was off his aching feet and lying down. Everything else would have to wait until tomorrow, or maybe next week…

He was asleep before he even finished the thought.

The End


End file.
